


The Sanders High

by Thebluefriend



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebluefriend/pseuds/Thebluefriend
Summary: High school is a mystery for everyone before they actually start. The nervousness, new responsibilities, more work... a real nightmare. But you can always find support from your friends, right? Well, in this high school, you can find them by just typing your last name. As long as it's "Sanders", of course
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	The Sanders High

Virgil was not in a good mood. He had a headache, his hands were shaking, his stomach was turning like he just got off the roller coaster. The most hated day of the year has begun. First day of school. Not only he moved to another city two weeks ago, but he was also about to start high school, which was less than ideal considering the fact he had social anxiety. But he didn't have much of a choice, so he just pulled out his usual outfit from his small closet. Black jeans, black shirt, and black hoodie, because heatstroke wasn't high enough on the list of his concerns. Now there was only one thing left, which most certainly wasn't eating his breakfast; he had already taken care of his basic hygiene.

The mp3 player was still charging on his bedside table. Virgil sighed and picked it up, searching for his earbuds. They had to be somewhere in his room, he listened to music last evening. He searched on his bed first, flipping the pillows and messing up the covers. Nothing. He checked the first drawer in his bedside table. Finally, there they were. Virgil smiled slightly, pocketing both the earbuds and his mp3 player, throwing his phone and wallet in the backpack. He was good to go, the day had to start and he was not thrilled about it.

He wasn't sure where his school was, so he had to ask his father to drive him. Another thing making this day even worse. He took a deep breath, leaving his room and heading downstairs. So it begins... "Why don't you wear something more colorful? You need to make a good impression on your classmates!" His mother smiled, always so optimistic. It made him sick "Black is a color, mom. I don't want to make any friends anyway." He sighed, preparing himself for another rant from her on how he should socialize and stop being so gloomy, but, to his surprise, it didn't happen. His mother just chuckled "Alright, alright, storm cloud. Have fun at school, dad's already in the car". Virgil smiled again, maybe this day won't be so awful. He headed outside, seeing his dad in the car, just as his mother said.

"Hey, dad" he nodded at his father, getting in the backseat. It was their daily routine before they moved. Get up, get in the car, greet each other, and drive to Virgil's school. The teen took his mp3 out of his pocket, plugging his earbuds in and blasting "My Chemical Romance" through them, closing his eyes and relaxing with music. The only escape from reality he had. The time passed as the car drove towards its direction, Virgil almost dozing off on the way, snapping back to reality. He took a deep breath, taking out his earbuds. "Which class is mine?" he looked even more dull than usual. He didn't want to go, oh how much he didn't. Virgil's dad just smiled, oblivious to the amounts of anxiety his son felt at the moment "1b, Virgie. Have fun at school!" The boy just rolled his eyes, getting out of the car. He took a deep breath as his dad drove off to work. No turning back now. He crossed the street, putting his earbuds back in. A few steps later he bumped into someone's back, falling to the ground. The mp3 player fell out of his pocket, pulling the earbuds out of his ears. As the boy looked up, he noticed a group of teens looking at him. Perfect. The first day and he already made enemies. One of the guys kneeled in front of him, reaching out for the anxious guy.

"Hey, are you alright?" The teen who kneeled smiled at Virgil, his face looking calm and friendly. The rest of the group also didn't seem hostile, looking rather concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for bumping into you" Virgie reached for his mp3 player, pocketing it before taking the offered hand and standing up with some help of the stranger. "I'm Thomas. You must be new around here. What's your name?" So, the boy's name is Thomas. Virgil took a deep breath. So socializing it is.

"My name is Virgil. I moved into the neighborhood two weeks ago" he sighed as the other teens smiled at him, each of them wanting to introduce themselves, making Virgil's anxiety increase over the top, which only Thomas seemed to notice "Hey guys, let's give him some space. Have a nice day, Virgil" Virgil smiled slightly at all the teens, going inside the school. Now he just had to find the big hall where the starting ceremony was going to begin. He seemed unable to navigate through the hall, which seemed to stretch forever, the number of people just making everything harder. He found the nearest bathroom, frantically going in and locking himself in one of the stalls.

At this point he was on the verge of tears, wanting to go back home. There were way too many people there. He was lost and scared, unable to calm himself down. He tried his breathing techniques, breathing in for four seconds, holding in for seven seconds, breathing out for eight seconds. One, two, three, four, five... after the sixth time he finally managed to calm down, staying in the stall for a few more moments. He was just about to leave when he heard someone enter

"Logan, there's no way another Sanders is joining this year. It's impossible! Four years in a row!" A deep yet delicate voice rang through the bathroom, followed by a heavy sigh.

"Nothing is impossible, Dee. And I already met one" 

"How does it even work?!" 

"I have no idea. For once, I don't know the answer"

Finally, Virgil decided to leave. Unfortunately, when he opened the stall door, two pairs of eyes turned to him. He felt anxiety rising inside him again "Hey...?" He took a shaky breath, looking at his shoes. "I... um... I'm Virgil Sanders..."

  
"Another one! The curse is real!" A boy wearing glasses threw his arm up in frustration before leaving. Now it was just him and a guy with a massive scar on his face.

"Sorry about him... I'm Deceit Sanders." he smiled comfortingly, reaching his hand out to Virgil, which the younger man accepted. "You're a freshman, right?"

"Yeah... and what was it about people with the last name 'Sanders'?" He couldn't contain his curiosity, it seemed like something was up in this high school

"Oh... it's just that... every year since we started this school, me and Logan, two guys with last name 'Sanders' started going here as well. Every year exactly two. The most normal for that to happen was the twins, but other than that no one was ever related" Deceit sighed, taking out his phone and cursing "we'll be late... do you know where to go?" the shorter male shook his head "I'll show you the way, come after me" with that, they both left the bathroom and headed to the gym hall.


End file.
